


A Visit

by ManChildEvolution



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Pirate Lesbians, British!Minoto, Chinese!Mikoto, F/F, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Nohara Rin (mentioned), Pirate Captain!Kushina, Pirate Captain!Mikoto, Scottish!Kushina, Uchiha Shuisui (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManChildEvolution/pseuds/ManChildEvolution
Summary: Minato, a humble British fisherman, gets more than he bargained for one morning, and being abducted by pirates isn't even the half of it.





	A Visit

Of all the foreign dialects Minato had heard aboard the accursed Kyuubi, Chinese was among his least expected. Not that being kidnapped by a rag-tag group of Scottish pirates was expected, but it much more understandable than being double-kidnapped by another rag-tag group of pirates, from a million miles away.

 

It had taken him a little while to identify the sharp lilting tones of the invaders. Unfortunately, he now had no mode of distracting himself from the shouts around him and the uncomfortable chaff of ropes against his skin and the gag in his mouth.

 

He’d given up on escape. He wasn’t a soldier worth any ransom, and as soon as his captors realized that, it would be over. Minato caught fish on the edge of the North Sea and then sold them in the marketplace to keep a roof over his head. That was all. Just his luck, on this fine Saturday morning, that a band of thieves would scoop him up in the scatterbrained hope that he was part of the British Navy.

 

He’d never set foot on any boat - let alone, one equipped for combat - if he lived through this.

 

As Minato contemplated his useless position and the insignificance of his loss, he nearly missed the bullet that whizzed past his ear. Fear gurgled in the pit of his stomach as noticed a flint-lock musket in the hands of a girl who couldn’t have been over fourteen.

 

A blistered hand came down on the girl’s shoulder, and Minato had to suppress even more anxiety as he recognized the Scottish Crew’s demon of a leader: Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

 

“Mind the hostage,” She whispered in a voice like crackling fire. The Habanero smirked like a condescending fox, laughing at Minato’s hopelessness under feral eyes.

 

“That’s gonna be you soon.”

 

The private bubble built around the three of them burst, as a black pistol was thrust at the fiery woman’s face.

 

Kushina, unfazed, ducked back, taking the girl with her. She pulled a Marlinspike from her pocket and wrapped her arms around the attacker, a curly-haired boy who looked even younger than the girl with the musket. Swift as a fox, she traced the hunk of metal down the boy’s arm, forcing him to release the pistol, which fell into her hand. “Thanks, kid.”

 

The boy slumped to the floor next to Minato the moment the blunt end of the Marlinspike hit his head. Admiration for his foolish courage drew Minato to scoot closer to the unconscious pirate and notice the palm-sized dagger under his belt. He flopped backwards onto the boy, grabbing the dagger in his fingers and beginning to work on his bonds.

 

The sounds of gunshots were almost unbearable, and the churning of the sea only added to the list of Minato’s distractions. He dared not pause in his sawing, every heartbeat counted. Twisting to get a better look at the impossible not, Minato saw a  _ second _ Chinese ship approaching, flying the same red and black spiral-patterned flag. Compared to the Kyuubi and the parasite latched onto it, this ship was huge. As it drew closer, the rows of cannons peeking out from its sides grew all the more threatening. 

 

Chain shots and belayers swing through the air, dragging the Kyuubi into the larger ship like a fly to a pitcher plant. Hoards of weapon-clad sea rats flooded in after them. Following calmly behind, was a round-faced woman dressed entirely in black and equipped head to two with pistols and spare bullets. She stalked on after her soldiers and scanned the deck.

“You! Mikoto you  _ bitch _ !” The familiar roar of the Habanero sounded above the crowd. Kushina dodged around the clashing bodies, pulling a pistol up to the newcomer’s nose. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Mikoto - the newcomer - lifted her unarmed hands up in defense. “I gave no order for attack.” Her face held a bored expression, though a playful glint lit her eyes.

Kushina tilted the tip of Mikoto’s tricorn hat with her pistol. “You’d better fucking give the order to cease!” The emotion that shaped her tone was less like rage, and more like exasperation.

In response, Mikoto pointed her pistol in the air and fired several shots. “Cease fire! Mangekyo, Cease!”

As if someone had put a bookmark in the scene of the fight and closed it, every moving shape on the ship halted, and faced the two captains.

Minato, noting the distraction of the crowd, began to saw more frantically.

“Now do you wanna tell me,” Kushina pulled her gun back from Mikoto’s forehead, “What’s going on?” Her red hair danced like flames in the wind. It was the most beautiful hair that Minato had ever seen.

Mikoto pulled her pistol down and settled it into a holster that roped across her torso. “We were just on our way to Denmark. I had warned them of other Navies.” Her voice took on the sound of an overworked mother trying to calm an angry child.

“What the hell is in Denmark, huh? Who’s hiding there that you can’t find on your side of the globe?” In contrast, Kushina’s voice seemed to grow more distraught, edged with what sounded to Minato like jealousy.

 

Mikoto’s brow furrowed, and a sigh that had been building up for a while tumbled out of her mouth. “No one.” She met the other captain’s eyes. “No one is in Denmark,” The Captain of the Mangekyo repeated. “They’re weak right now, and an easy target.”

 

Like a child finally given what it wants, the Habanero relaxed. “It’s still far from China… so if that’s not the initial reason then… You missed me!” Kushina discarded the pistol and wrapped herself around the black-clad woman. “You came to visit!”

The scene grew more bizarre to Minato by the second, but it wouldn’t matter soon. He had gotten through the gag and the bonds around his wrists, and as soon as his ankles were free, he would leap for the wooden dingy he had picked out and hope for the best. It was a stupid, hasty plan, for an odd and hasty situation.

A blush crept to Mikoto’s satin cheeks. “Don’t lose composure in front of your crew.” The comment could have been for either of them, as Kushina’s crushing hold was making it difficult for Mikoto to stifle her laughter. The two of them, the entirely stoic and the frighteningly zealous, made a unique harmony.

“Mmm?” Kushina buried the side of her face into Mikoto’s face, turning just enough to catch a glimpse of the only blond on the ship. Without a word, she dug into her jacket for the gun and fired a lazy shot in his direction.

Minato jumped so high from where he had been creeping that one could have mistaken him for a strange northern bird. He turned his head as far as he dared to face the two leaders, face contorting into a blank expression.

“Going somewhere, Brit-Brat?” The Habanero cooed. She grinned, all teeth, and brandished the gun. “Try escaping both of us.” Laughter bubbled from the Kyuubi crew, and some of the Mangekyo as well.

Mikoto, however, was not at all amused. “A peasant hostage, really? Did you make a scene for one soggy crumpet?” Her lips stretched into a thin line of disapproval.

“Really?” Kushina pushed herself off of Mikoto. “He’s not that bad looking, for a pasty-face.” She stalked across the ship, twirling the pistol playfully. “And no, he was away from all the other soldiers. Easy money when they realize he’s gone.” She held the tip of the barrel under Minato’s chin and tipped his head up to inspect the rest of him. “Rin!” She called, fire burning behind her eyes, “Tie the Brit-Brat up more thoroughly, and keep him down below.”

 

Minato opened his palms in surrender and let the girl with the musket usher him down a swinging rope-ladder. Above him, the fox of a leader march across her ship, barking orders and issuing threats to those who dare disobey. Seconds before Rin shut the hatch, he saw the Red Hot Blooded Habanero stop and plant a kiss on Mikoto’s forehead.


End file.
